


Worth Dying For

by neevebrody



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/pseuds/neevebrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My cover art for Lyrica's wonderful SmallFandomsBang story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Dying For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyrica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrica/gifts).



> **Link to fic master post:** [Worth Dying For on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3765526); [On LJ](http://lyricaxxx.livejournal.com/4883.html)


End file.
